Trinity
by Vballweirdo12
Summary: Trinity, a six, has been chosen into a life she never wanted. She was entered into the selection and was chosen. She lives in Illéas beautiful palace and what kind of trouble will she stir up?


**Chapter One**

I was sitting in her room. I was reading the new book I got from my neighbor. I looked up and my mother was standing in the doorway. She was holding a beautiful letter. I didn't know who it was from but she had a look on her face that made me curious. I shut my book and grabbed the letter.

 _Dear Trinity Evans,_

 _The palace is pleased to announce you will be competing in this Selection. If you don't know from your status of being a six, you will be competing for Prince Braden Shreave III. You will arrive at the palace in three days. By the time you revive this letter you will have one day to pack and tomorrow your ride will come to pick you up. Please do not be late or cause trouble with the driver._

 _We hope to see you soon!_

 _Illéa Royal Family_

I was in shock. Me being a six meant I had a chance to help my family. We were a poor family who were made only to be sold to the royal family to become maids, cooks, guards, or stable workers. I knew I was entered but I don't have a chance to win. I knew it. I knew it. I knew it

"How am I going to even get ready for this?" I asked my mother panicking. She is always calming and quiet. After my father died serving as a guard we never really liked the royal family.

I waited outside my house. My sister did my hair while I waited outside. I saw the nice car pull around the corner of my street. I looked behind me knowing that this is the last time I see my mother and sister for many months, or maybe, forever. I got in the car and look back at my family. My sister was almost in tears but my mother just smiled and waved.

"If you look over on your right you can start to see your new home for the next few months." The driver said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Thanks." I say then look out the window. When people say the palace was one of the most beautiful places you'll ever see if you ever get the chance, they weren't lying. It was a gorgeous palace. There were beautiful gardens surrounding the palace and I saw topastaries, windows, and balconys that were larger than I ever imagined.

I looked on the other side of the car I saw multiple cars that were identical to ours. There was a girl whose window was down. I rolled my window down so I could talk to her.

"Hey!" I yelled over to her.

"Hey! What's your name?" She said as she spun around to yell back. "I'm Elisa. I'm a three."

"My name is Trinity. I'm a six. I have a sister and live with just my mother. My father was a guard and was killed by some Northern Rebels." I said to Elisa. I didn't know I met one of my best friends.

"Cool. My brother works at a restaurant and my mother stays at home with my younger brother and my little sister. My dad left us for some slut." Elisa said a bit annoyed when she brought up her father. "Hey what to walk in together? I don't know anyone really and since we both are a bit alone, it might be for the best." She asked me.

"Of course. I need someone right about now." I said in a playful way. I looked strait forward. There we were. Seconds from the palace. How long were Elisa and I talking?

I stepped out of the car and looked around amazed. Elisa stepped out of the car and stood by me. A tall maid came running over to me and looked at my outfit. She kinda gave my a look like "What is this girl wearing?" and it kinda made me feel uncomfortable.

"Please come with me. Also your friend can't come with you sorry." She said to me. He look chandler within seconds. Impressive. I didn't say a thing but I followed her.

She led me to a room that was huge! I looked around and on the bed there was a huge dress that was the brightest pink ever. I rub the dress and it's the softest material I have ever felt. There are lace sleeves, a large skirt and a sequin top.

"Do you like it? I spent a whole month getting it done. Oh by the way, my name is Keira. I'm your maid. I make your dresses, clean your room, and I help you get around easier. Please tell me if you need anything." Keira said.

"The dress is lovely. My name is Trinity." I said but a little unsure about the size of the dress. It looked really, tight. I hate tight clothes.

Keira helps me get on the dress and as I suspected, the dress was really tight.

"Damn. This thing could make me lose twenty pounds in seconds." I whispered to myself making sure Keira couldn't hear. I looked at Keira and she was pulling out makeup, hair supplies, and jewelry for me to wear.

"When will I meet Prince Braden?" I asked getting curious. I never really had a crush on him. All I thought was he had cool hair and a good face. I just really wouldn't be interested in actually loving him.

"He is downstairs. You will go meet him in an hour. His parents and his brother will be there as well. They want to get to know all the girls." She said while working on what she was doing.

"Ok." I said. "Could I go look around for a bit. Like walk up and down the hall and come back." I said

"Fine. Be back in ten. Your hair is a mess and I want you to look presentable." She said but gave me a look. I walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

There were large chandeliers towering over the rooms. There was gorgeous flowers in vases, a beautiful carpet going down the hall. Of course I had to walk fatrther down the hall and there was a nice velvet couch. I sat down and there I saw a handsome man walking down the hall. I didn't realize who it was until I saw his face. Prince Braden.

He looks around and spots me. She smiles and walks over to me. I was in shock. No guy where I lived talked to me.

"Well hello. What's your name?" He asked. His voice was much more appealing than it was on TV. On TV he sounded bossy and a bit annoying. Now that I hear him in real life I believe I can just talk to him and tell him everything wrong with my whole life.

"I'm Trinity." I say. I look at him a bit annoyed but keep a grin to stay a bit classy. He had a look like "why do you already hate me?" and honestly I didn't know why.

"That's a beautiful name. I am Braden. Do you have any family?" He asked. I could tell he had a hard time making friends. He looked strait into my eyes and smiled. Jesus Christ he is cute.

"I have a little sister named Zoe. My mother raised us and my father served as a guard here. He was killed when the Northern Rebels attacked." I said getting a bit mad.

"Oh. I'm really sorry I asked. I didn't know." He said to me feeling simpathetic. "My sister died when she was born. My brother, Nathaniel, was supposed to have a twin sister, as soon as she was born she died." He said. I never heard that story. All I knew was the queen was going to have A baby but not twins.

"I'm sorry. This conversation just got really sad." I said trying to change the mood.

"I'm sorry. I brought it up. So do you want to hang out in the gardens tomorrow night?" He asked me. I was shocked.

"Umm. Sure. What time?" I asked him.

"About noon. The back gardens are beautiful and I think you might like them." He said.

"Ok. I better head back to my room before my maid yells at me." I said. I stood up, curtsied, and headed back to my room saying nothing. I opened my door and Keira wasn't there.


End file.
